


The needy omega

by 360Killer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Incest, Knotting, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360Killer/pseuds/360Killer
Summary: The room floods with a sickeningly sweet aroma, An oversensitive nose can really get to someone on a dusty old room. Grunts of displeasure could be heard from Vanya’s old room, but quiet footsteps of a very curious sister could not.
Relationships: Alpha!Allison Hargreeves/Omega!Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	The needy omega

Vanya lay back in a heavy faze, her face slightly pink from all the energy it took to make it to her room in time. She felt her body become sensitive and heavy. She reaches for her side table’s drawer and pulled out an empty orange bottle. Vanya huffed in desperation and threw it across the room. Her body ached for attention, her mind started to scramble. The soft touches of her hands only sent waves for discomfort. She grunted and groaned in displeasure, hoping that this heats would leave as quickly as it came. Her focus set only on finding a way to please herself she didn’t hear her old bedroom door creak softly. Soft footsteps danced around the room but the sounds of Vanya’s moans silenced them. Vanya starts to slowly calm down from a slightly heavy scent of nice perfume and hairspray. She looks towards the area the scent wafted towards and came in eye contact with. Allison? The sudden spook made Vanya jolt slightly and a whimper of pain echoed in the room. 

“Allison.. what are you doing in here?” The words seemed so soft and small to Allison. Her worried eyes scanned Vanya for the issue. Each step closer and Vanya start to shake, her pleading eyes only made Allison more curious. 

“I came to check up on you, but I didn’t expect this.” Allison spoke getting close enough to touch Vanya’s head with her hand. The touch of an Alpha only made the unbearable pain stop and the urge to be touched more flooded the omega’s mind. 

“Allison please keep touching me it hurts.” Vanya softly says try to hide the embarrassment she felt. The alpha quickly started to lightly play with the collar of her sister’s shirt and waited. 

“Where do you want me to touch? There are all places I could touch, but it’s up to you where I start.” The grin of the Allison made Vanya feel shy and the covering of her face only amused the alpha above her. She waited for the omega to answer but after a couple of minutes Allison stood up. 

”I guess you don't need my help after all.” She teased and sudden grab of her hand and pulled back towards Vanya’s bed. 

”Wait!! Please... don’t leave me alone I need you. Please alpha.” The words left a sweet taste in the omega’s mouth. There was no need for words after being call Alpha from a sweet-smelling omega anyone would pounce. The sudden dip in the bed made a loud creak, but the sudden urge ignored any noises. Allison’s fingers that unbuttoned Vanya's shirt slowly while her lips met with Vanya's. The kiss was sweet, the only frustrating thing was the slow touches. The omega pulled away from the kiss the groaned out in need. 

”Please hurry... I can't take the heat anymore.” She begged as the alpha slightly nodded and unbuttoned her pants. The sheer underwear of the omega only excited Allison further. The cream-colored soaked underwear soon found it place ok the floor along with the rest of clothing on either of them. The look before Allison made it hard to think. The omega under her moaned out as the alpha as she placed the slightly swollen erection she had. Sudden gasps and moans, while Allison tried to go slowly, could echo the room. She slowly worked her member into Vanya but the urge to knot overtook her and the fast pace made the omega below moan out louder. The Swift movement making the room around creak and groans from the alpha above echo. Both of them heat-stricken, neither of them wanted this to end. The fullness and pleasurable thrust and the warm inviting heat. They both knew it would to an end soon from the way Allison's hips shook like she was holding back the urge to knot Vanya. 

”alpha... Please...kn.” Before she could finish the sentence Allison pulled put and flipped the confused omega on her stomach. The immediate entering made Vanya grip onto her pillow. The hard slaps of Allison's balls slapping her clit drove her into madness. 

”Allison please!” 

Screamed out but the echoed sharp smack on her ass quietened her up slightly. 

”It’s alpha to you.” The alpha spoke slightly and with every other hard thrust came a sharp smack on her ass. Vanya could feel her body start to give in as she would arch her back for easier access. 

”Alpha, please spank me harder!” The omega begged out while the thrust from Allison started to become inconsistent. The hard slaps and hard thrusts pushed Vanya over the edge. She groaned out as she felt herself give release. The harder slaps from Allison made the omega groan out in slight pain. She soon felt the forming knot on Allison’s erections and whimpered out for it. 

“Knot me please ,alpha.” Vanya’s pleads made the alpha above given in and after a couple of hard and heavy thrusts she knotted inside the omega. The heaviness of Allison and the warm feeling now inside herself Vanya felt content. Soon Allison was able to pull out and laid next the tired and stress freed omega. 

“Thank you for helping me through my heat. I don’t think I would have been able to go through the day like that.” She softly spoke as Allison hovered her the omega’s face. Soon giggles from kisses showering her face and the loving touches from the alpha above made her relax. Later on in the week the two had made Vanya’s heat easier to go through with each knot. The omega loves the attention but was worried about getting caught. They had almost gotten caught in Allison’s old room when Luther almost walked in. The hard heavy thrusts and covered mouth of Vanya’s made it easier for Allison to speak with Luther behind the door. 

“Come back later I just wanna be alone right now.” Her voice wavering slightly as she felt her release coming soon. 

“Alpha... please.” The soft words of Vanya only made the want to knot the needy omega. After a while the heat seemed to die out but the sex didn’t. It seemed as though neither one of the sister’s wanted to stop. Their bodies seemed to enjoy the compassionate love making. Each day Vanya and Allison would sneak off from the rest and would pleasure themselves. Each knot led to abnormal places; the court yard behind a tree, the old green house, their old rooms, even a couple of times in the old kitchen. Each place made it feel taboo and hidden from the rest. They didn’t need any other alpha or omega to please them. They had each other.


End file.
